Morning After
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: sequel to Night Patrol. Une sends Wufei to get Heero and Duo.


Title: Morning After

Chapter: One shot

Word count: 2422

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer:I do not own or hold any rights to Gundam Wing. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story _does_ belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Warnings: None

Parings: None really. Implied 1x2

Summary: sequel to Night Patrol. Une sends Wufei to get Heero and Duo.

The Duty Sergeant always checked the drunk tanks the minute she came on duty. It was just a habit, there was never anything out of order but she still did it.

"Holy fucking crap! Oh, my god!" One of the men in the cell opened one eye and rolled it toward the door. He scowled and the Sergeant carefully and very quietly closed the peep. "Son of a bitch."

She made it to her desk without falling over, barely. She dialed the phone and waited while it rang through.

"Hello. Sergeant Jennifer Sorensen here. I need to speak to Lady Une. Tell her Bitch-slap wants to speak to her." She listened for a moment then said she'd wait.

It didn't take long for her to be connected. "Une, Sorensen here. I'd really, really like to know what the hell Yuy and Maxwell are doing in my drunk tank. You better either come yourself or send someone you trust. Yuy doesn't look very pleased and Maxwell is out cold." Une asked a question. "Are you nuts? There's no way I'm even opening that door. Who knows what they've still got? Armed? They are weapons, as you well know. So send someone. Please!"

"Very well. But Yuy and Maxwell are both reasonable young men. However, they did just get in from a long mission and they're sleep deprived as hell. I'll send Chang. Good bye, and thanks."

Une hung up and rubbed her face. She was going to have some very nasty words with mission control. What they'd been thinking sending two sleep deprived black ops out on their own, she didn't know. But she was going to. She realized that she was dreading calling Chang at ... six am to tell him that two of his friends were in civilian lockup. He was not going to be pleased, on a glacial scale.

.

Chang Wufei picked up his phone and grumbled 'hello' in a forbidding tone of voice. He discouraged anyone calling him before 8 am. He meditated and hated to be interrupted.

"Agent Chang." Une didn't bother to announce herself. Chang would recognize her voice. "Maxwell and Yuy are in jail. I want you to go to the station and find out exactly what is going on. Here are the particulars." She gave Wufei the station number and the other info she had.

Wufei just said "Very well.", got up, dressed and left his apartment. He wished he had time to get some tea, but he was wary of leaving his two team mates in lock up any longer than necessary.

He didn't break the speed limit but only because the early morning traffic was light.

.

Sergeant Sorensen looked up when the Chinese boy walked in. She recognized Chang Wufei at once. She couldn't help jumping to her feet and saluting him. He returned the salute in a rather casual manner then just glared.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"As if you didn't know. Where are Yuy and Maxwell? What are the charges?"

Sorensen just handed Wufei the booking sheet. "Here. I'm not even sure why they're still in there."

Wufei read the sheet quickly. It seemed that the arresting officer was of the opinion that, while neither one of them was under the influence, they were impaired enough that they shouldn't be driving. So they'd stayed in lock up overnight.

"I'll wake them myself. It's too dangerous for anyone else to do it."

.

Duo Maxwell did not wake up well. He opened one eye and sighed. A lock up looked like a lock up, no matter where it was. He just had to figure out where he was and who was with him.

"Duo. Don't do anything I won't like."

Heero sat up and stretched. The nest of blankets and pillows was better than nothing but still uncomfortably hard. Concrete didn't make a good bed, no matter how you padded it.

Duo sighed. "Ok. What the hell?"

"We got picked up last night for DWI. In our case, I believe the I stands for impaired. You awake now?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep. You do what ever. I'm sleeping until rescue comes. Unless it doesn't come before I get really hungry. In that case, I'm breaking out of this cracker box."

Heero just folded the blankets to make Duo a more comfortable bed and settled on the hard bench bolted to the wall. He knew that Duo's threat was a real one. He'd seen Shinigami break out of Oz prisons with nothing more to work with than a piece of wire.

"I'm not sure exactly what time it is, they took my watch, along with my belt and boot laces. Yours too, I might add. By the state of my stomach it's around six."

Duo just shrugged. "Ok, six, that means that we're due breakfast in about two hours." He sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty, sweat filled bangs. "Man, I want a shower. And I'm hungry." He poked a pillow. "No more sleep for me. I could, but I'd just keep waking up."

Heero braced himself. If Duo got started on a rant, he wouldn't have a second's peace until whatever caused it was rectified. Duo's rants rivaled Wufei's in intensity, even if the subject matter was usually different.

"Don't get wound up. I agree with you but we'll have to wait until someone comes. I wonder who they'll send?"

"Who knows?" He brightened a bit. "Maybe they'll send Quatre. He's sure to come with breakfast. Right in the car even. That'd be nice. Pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, juice, coffee ..." Duo trailed off contemplating the anticipated treats.

Heero just snorted. They were more likely to get an irritated Une and a breakfast bar. He said as much and got a glare from Duo.

"No, we'll get someone cool, who will take us out to a big breakfast then get us home before the tryptophan kicks in." Duo folded blankets while he was speaking.

Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo. "Do you even know that that is?"

Duo glared at Heero. "Yes, I do. And don't try to change the subject. I'm hungry. I'm still tired. And, I want out of here. This is getting on my nerves, big time. You know I hate being locked in."

"Me too, but we have two choices. Break out, get in trouble with the locals and Une, or stay here, wait it out and get to go home, eat and go back to bed. Be realistic."

"I am. You notice that I'm still here, right?" Duo slapped the pillows to fluff them. "I'm going to make a proper pallet out of this and lay back down, you never get it quite right. You want me to make it for two?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah, might as well sleep while we can." Heero was glad that Duo had decided to go back to sleep. An irritable Shinigami wasn't something he really wanted to deal with. He was still tired and, while he really didn't want to sleep anymore, his body did. So they wound around each other again and went back to sleep.

.

Desk Sergeant Sorensen gathered up a guard and followed Agent, no, Senior Agent Chang, to the tank. He opened the peep and looked through. Maxwell and Yuy were both asleep. Taking a deep breath, he tapped gently on the door.

Before he could do much more, the helpful, and stupid, guard pulled out his baton and rapped sharply on the door. He wasn't expecting the results of his stupidity, although both Chang and Sorensen cringed.

The door burst open when he put the key to the lock. Electronic locks were wonderful things. Unless a pissed Shinigami was on the other side.

Duo burst through the opening door with Heero right behind him. Both men looked calm but that didn't mean much.

DS Sorensen unashamedly hid behind the guard. He was idiot enough to precipitate this mess, let him suffer for it. To his credit he did try to grab Duo. It wasn't much help.

"Damn! Woofers, I was hoping for breakfast. Now what?" Wufei just held very still, Duo was still pressing his thumb into a place on his neck that wasn't happy with this activity. "Oh, sorry." Duo removed his thumb.

Heero had grabbed the guard by one hand and had him in a lock. He had pinned Sorensen to the wall by putting a foot on her sternum. He was stretched between the two, but no one in their right mind would think he was over extended for a second. His control was absolute. He didn't even tremble. He stood down the second he realized Chang was there.

Wufei just nodded to him as soon as Duo let him go.

"That was fun." Wufei's expression said that it was anything but. They ignored Desk Sergeant Sorensen dressing down the guard. He wasn't their problem. "You ready to go?"

Heero grimaced. "More than. Can we pick up our stuff and get out of here?"

"Yes. I'll take you home. Une is displeased."

Duo scowled. "Well, tough shit. I'm displeased too."

Heero just motioned to the desk Sergeant to go ahead of him down the hall. She nodded and did so, leading them to the booking desk so she could do the paper work. She was going to have some words with Lady Une later, not so happy ones.

As she did the paper work, Sergeant Sorensen kept one eye on the men. She jumped when someone spoke from behind her.

"Well, did our little drunks finally wake up?" The harsh voice behind her was from their Scared Straight Officer. Officer Clark was very good at his job but sometimes he really needed to look before he opened his mouth. This was one of the times.

Instead of three boys cringing before him, Officer Clark was met with three ramrod straight young men. Very unhappy young men. Their glares could have set his hair on fire.

"Officer Clark, let me introduce our ... um ... drunks. Chang Wufei, Yuy Heero and Duo Maxwell. Preventer agents. Officer Chang has come to pick up Officers Yuy and Maxwell."

Officer Clark flinched. He knew a bit about all the Gundam pilots, his son was a huge fan. He glanced from face to face.

Agent Chang was looking both pleased and a bit aggravated. Yuy looked more or less blank, while Maxwell just looked amused.

Chang spoke first. "I'm pleased to see that you know the proper order of names, but you've gotten my rank wrong. As well as those of Yuy and Maxwell. I'm a Special Agent with the military rank of Major as are both Yuy and Maxwell."

Desk Sergeant Sorensen apologized, so did Officer Clark. Clark saluted them, which they returned with a casual air, he turned and left the room, waiting until he closed the door to wipe the sweat off his face.

Duo waited for a moment then turned his gaze to the desk Sergeant. "Can I have my stuff, please? All of it." Sorensen just handed him an inventory to sign, placing it on top of the box of items he'd turned over. He checked the items against the list while Yuy and Chang waited.

"There's some items missing. Where are they?"

Sorensen tapped at her key board. "Bomb squad has ... prima cord, some sort of ... Christ, why don't they speak English? What the hell is a wireless infra red signal emitter? And why did the bomb squad want it? As well as a collection of explosive compounds and mini-bombs."

Duo just snorted. "Emitter as in triggering device. Sorry to be a pest but that stuff is classified and I need it back. Soon." He started tucking the rest of his gear away.

Sorensen sent a message to the captain of the bomb squad and sighed, she'd never seen anything like these young men.

Heero accepted the box containing his things and immediately checked his firearms. They were unloaded, which didn't bother him any, but the magazines were stripped, which did. His sharp sniff made his opinion clear. He immediately started reloading. It didn't take him long, as Maxwell gave him a hand, while Chang just looked on with a sour expression.

His expression got even more sour when the bomb squad expert came in with Duo's remaining equipment. He glanced at the group and sighed.

"Shit! I might have known. Maxwell, you're insane. And I bet half this stuff is classified as hell."

Duo just grinned at the man, saying, "Hi, Bart, it's all classified. Gimmie."

The remaining bits of Duo's equipment were duly handed over. He tucked things away while everyone watched. The bomb squad man shook his head, muttered, "Prima cord in his braid. That's just nuts." and left.

Chang looked down his nose at Sorensen and shifted from one foot to the other. "Will, that be all? I need to get both of these men on the road ASAP."

Sorensen stood, saluted and said, "We're all done. You may leave any time."

All three men saluted her, did a perfect military turn and left. They managed to make it all the way to the parking lot before Duo started laughing. He pulled himself together quickly and opened the door of the Hummer.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh but did you see their eyes. I thought they'd pop right out of their heads. So ... now, I'm hungry. What next?"

Wufei got in behind the wheel and Heero took the outside. Duo, now in the middle, grumbled softly, "Hungry. I hate being hungry."

"I'm well aware that you hate it. I didn't have time to stop anywhere and get you something." Wufei gave Heero an evil smile. "But Une authorized me to spend whatever I had to to take care of you. Ihop, anyone?"

Duo stared at Wufei for a moment the whooped in glee. Wufei just pinned him with a glare.

"What!? Une disturbed my meditations, allowed someone to send you home stupid tired and didn't check to see that you actually got home. She deserves to have to cater to Maxwell's apatite. ... and mine. I'm in favor of peach-pecan waffles with whipped cream and syrup followed by sausages, eggs, hash browns, toast, coffee, and a bit of something or other for Maxwell. What do you two say?"

Duo laughed. "I love you, 'Fei-'Fei."

"No, you love Heero. You just tolerate me."


End file.
